swiftlossfandomcom-20200214-history
Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors
The Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors is a guild within the city of Waterdeep. Practitioners of arcane magic living within the city's walls are required by law to register with the Order, so that they may be called on in times of need by the city. Guildmembers offer various services to Waterdeep, including acting as spell or fire guards, using magic to prevent either effect from damaging property and people, or as firefighters, using magic to extinguish already-present flames. For the more affluent, they can also act as brokers, finding buyers or sellers for magic items for those unable to spend the time themselves. Out-of-Game The Order offers many benefits to players, regardless of membership. Non-members Guard Duty * Fire Guards, 5 gp/day - Members of the Order will protect a location from catching fire, and if one does, the guard will release a homing pigeon which summons firefighters from the Tower * Firefighters, 10 gp/mage summoned - Firefighting mages can be summoned via pigeon, but will also respond to fires at unguarded locations. Building owners are generally charged the fee for firefighters, but the city will otherwise cover the cost * Spell Guards, 10 gp/day - Members of the Order that act as bodyguards for an individual, accompanying them throughout the day, and preventing or negating spells cast on the person they are guarding Magic Item Brokerage * Any Magic Item - For 75 gp/tenday the Order will attempt to find a single, random magic item for the client. * Specific Magic Item - For 20 gp/tenday +5% of the final cost, the Order will search for a specific magic item for a client. The DM makes a check to determine whether they successfully find the item. On a successful check, they find the item; on a failure, they do not, but for each failure they gain a +1 bonus to their next check. Spellcasting The Order can also be hired to cast spells for an individual, with the cost depending on the level of the spell in question, and the cost of any components required for the casting. Commonly offered spells include: * identify - 20 gp * arcane lock - 40 gp * continual flame - 40 gp * dispel magic - 90 gp * glyph of warding - 90 gp * remove curse - 90 gp * mordenkainen's private sanctum - 210 gp Members Members of the Order appreciate the same services as non-members, in addition to the following. Guard Duty Members of the Order may spend their downtime working as fire guards, firefighters, or spell guards, earning gold for their time spent working. The Order takes a flat 1 gp/day commission off the earnings of a mage. Spell Scroll Sale The Order sells many lower-level spell scrolls. The following are commonly available. Cantrips: control flames (35 gp, EEPC), light (35 gp), mending (25 gp), prestidigitation (25 gp) First Level: comprehend languages (60 gp), detect magic (50 gp), identify (65 gp), protection from evil and good (65 gp), shield (55 gp) Second Level: arcane lock (180 gp), darkvision (175 gp), knock (180 gp), locate object (175 gp), reveal magic (180 gp, see below), wound bind (170 gp, see below) Third Level: dispel magic (325 gp), glyph of warding (350 gp), remove curse (300 gp), tongues (325 gp), water breathing (350 gp) Fourth Level: arcane eye (950 gp) Magic Item Sale The Order also sells several common and uncommon magic items. Common: broom of evercleaning (100 gp) • enduring spellbook (175 gp) • hat of wizardry (100 gp) • orb of direction (135 gp) • orb of time (135 gp) • pipe of smoke monsters (135 gp) • potion of climbing (75 gp) • potion of healing (50 gp)• ruby of the war mage (85 gp) • stamp of the messenger, silver (150 gp) • tankard of sobriety (135 gp) Uncommon: alchemy jug (750 gp) • bag of holding (1000 gp) • brooch of shielding (550 gp) • dagger of homing (650 gp) • decanter of endless water (725 gp) • driftglobe (500 gp) • figurine of wondrous power, silver raven (625 gp) • Keogthom's ointment (375 gp) • lantern of revealing (750 gp) • ring of mind shielding (575 gp) • pearl of power (450 gp) • potion of greater healing (200 gp) • ring of swimming (625 gp) • ring of warmth (450 gp) • sending stones, one pair (800 gp) • stamp of the messenger, gold (500 gp) • wand of magic detection (600 gp) See Also Source for most of this info: Oakthorne.net